What You Want
by trulywicked
Summary: isn't always what you need. Itachi is innocent of his clan's massacre and Naruto is sent to escort him to Konoha. What will happen when Itachi meets Sai? Sparks will fly. ItachiXSai
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Well I said I'd write an ItaSai and so here it is. I give you fair warning I'm pretty sure that the characters are out of character so I'm apologizing in advance for that.

**Sai:** Just how much out of character?

**T.W.:** (shrugs) Not really sure. By the way shouldn't you be at "Why Orange?" with Itachi?

**Sai:** I'm not going back until I heal from his last molestation.

**T.W.:** So you're leaving me with a sex deprived Itachi?

**Sai:**Yes.

**T.W.:** Fine but I give you fair warning, anything I do to keep him from killing me is your own fault.

**Sai:** I doubt you could do anything that would upset me.

**T.W.:**(mutters Don't bet on it) Well anyway Sai doesn't show up in this fic until a little later cause Itachi has to be escorted from Iwa no Kuni to Konoha. Now on to the warning for the whole flipping fic.

**WARNING:** This fanfiction contains a romantic relationship between two men so if you don't like gay love hit the back button now. If you read anyway please don't flame the pairing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from this fic.

_'thoughts'_

Chapter 1 Itachi Is Innocent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eh? I'm sorry Baa-chan, I thought you said that Itachi is innocent of his clan's massacre."

"I did," Tsunade mentally counted down from five._ 'Five...four...three...two...one...'_

"WHAT!"

_'And there it is.'_

"Sit down and listen brat because I'm not going to repeat myself."

She waited until Naruto sat down then began her explaination," Itachi was not the one who killed the Uchiha clan, he was actually on a top secret ANBU mission when it happened. Sasuke was placed under a genjutsu to make him believe that his brother had killed the clan. When Itachi returned it was decided by the council that they would use the perception that he had murdered his family as a cover so that he could inflitrate the Akatsuki. He was partnered with a Kirigakure spy who was recently killed by Yakushi Kabuto. Because his partner is dead, it is safer for Itachi to return to Konoha than it is for him to remain in the Akatsuki. You will escort him from a small village in the far Northwest of Iwa no Kuni to Konoha."

Naruto stared at Tsunade incredulously, "Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

"You want me to escort Itachi to Konoha. For the last several years He's been trying to kidnap me or, at least according to what you just told me, pretending to. He's put me under some very nasty genjutsus and you think I can just calmly escort him for god only knows how many days until we get here?"

"Calmly no, but you are the best ninja I've got and since the Akatsuki will be after him the best is what is required."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright but only if you swear that your paperwork won't pile up while I'm gone, since I'm the one who has to deal with the paperwork."

Tsunade smiled, "It's the least I can do brat. Here are the details, good luck."

Naruto took the mission scroll and left the office. _'This is not going to go well.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_early morning before dawn_

Itachi stood at the crossroads where he was to meet the Konoha ninja who would escort him back to Konoha. _'I wonder who the Godaime sent. Hopefully not Hatake-san.'_ Itachi broke out of his thoughts when he heard someone approaching. He watched a man appear out of the darkness. His long blond hair shone in the moonlight and his blue eyes seemed to glow iridescently. If Itachi had been anyone else he would have shouted in disbelief, however being who he was, he merely raised his eyebrows._ 'She sent him?'_

Naruto scowled at the former Akatsuki member in front of him, "If you're done gawking at me Itachi, we need to get going."

"I don't gawk Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabbed Itachi's shirt, yanked him forward and growled in his face, "Do not call me that. You can call me just Naruto or Uzumaki but you haven't earned the right to call me Naruto-kun. Do you understand me Uchiha?"

Itachi just nodded, having been shocked speechless by the icy venom in Naruto's voice. Naruto released him and started walking away, "Good. Now let's go."

Itachi got his belongings and followed Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped to eat lunch at noon. Naruto stared at Itachi, "Why did you agree to spy on the Akatsuki?"

Itachi blinked, the question had come out of nowhere and was the first thing Naruto had said since that morning.

"Does it matter?"

"Let's see, if you had stayed and let Sasuke know that what he'd seen had been genjutsu, he wouldn't have been so obsessed with vengence, he'd never have gone to Orochimaru for power, and he never would have tried to kill me, so yes it matters."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the derision that was practically dripping off of Naruto's words. He sighed knowing that if he didn't explain everything now Naruto would be asking questions about the events of twelve years ago the entire way to Konoha, and Itachi would prefer to travel in silence.

"I was trying to protect Sasuke. It was Orochimaru who slaughtered the clan and I didn't want Sasuke to go after him in the impulsive, hot-headed way he always did things. If he had then Orochimaru would have killed him. It never occured to me that Sasuke would be stupid enough to actually join Orochimaru."

Naruto had a major 'what the fuck' look on his face, "It was Orochimaru who murdered the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi nodded and watched as Naruto's expression clouded with a fury that was frightening in its intensity. Naruto closed his eyes and suppressed his anger. When he opened them his expression had cleared. Itachi was facinated by the change in Naruto. Naruto frowned at Itachi, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You've changed, matured."

"No! Really? I had to grow up with you and the rest of the Akatsuki after Kyuubi."

"Hn."

Itachi finished his lunch and they got underway again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was irritated by the one thing he'd never believed could irritate him, silence. since the conversation about why Itachi had agreed to spy on the Akatsuki, Naruto hadn't said a single word. For two weeks Itachi had traveled with the Kyuubi vessel, and delt with hostile silence. It was becoming intolerable so Itachi did something completely out of character, he tried to start a conversation.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto just turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Why are you being so silent?"

"Because I don't have anything to say to you, " Naruto faced forward and started walking once again.

Itachi nearly grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around to yell at him but, with a huge amount of selfcontrol, he managed to continue walking impasively.

Suddenly Naruto spun around and ran at Itachi, knocking the older shinobi on his ass six feet away from his previous position.

"What the hell!"

Naruto stood with his back to Itachi, a kunai in each hand, and a triple bladed scythe quivering in front of him, right where Itachi had been standing. _'That is Hidan's weapon. So they've finally made a move.'_ Itachi activated the Mangekyou Sharingan and saw three chakra signatures hidden in the trees. Just as he was about to tell Naruto their locations, the blond launched a kunai at each one of the hidden Akatsuki members, surprising Itachi in the process. _'How did he know where they were?'_

Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu lept out of the forest, "Itachi-kun we will kill you and capture the jinchirukii to extract the biju. Un."

Naruto smirked at Deidara's statement, "Unfortunately for you, both of those things are impossible now. Kyuubi and I have merged, he's a part of me now, not simply a biju sealed within me. And with me here you won't be able to kill Itachi."

All three nuke-nin and Itachi stared at Naruto in shock at his casual announcement of the merge with Kyuubi.

Itachi got to his feet, "Uzumaki-san do not let Hidan taste any of your blood, it would enable him to put under his jashin curse."

"First, I already knew that, courtesy of Shikamaru and second, he won't even be able to bruise me much less get me to bleed. Now shall we begin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a cliffe for a reason(squirms uncomfortably) I sort of forgot to bring the fight scene with me. I type this at school cause I don't have my own computer with internet access.

**Sai:** How did you manage to forget it? You literally wrote yourself a note on your forehead.

**T.W.:** I'm moron, it's just that simple. Well what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Got any questions? The title is just a working title since I couldn't figure out a good title. Please review and feel free to flame me if you want. Ja ne!


	2. Just the Fight

Okay consider this simply a continuation of chapter 1. It's gonna be really, really short. And keep in mind that I suck at fight scenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara reached into his ever present bag of clay, only to jump back as Naruto threw a shuriken, severing the bag's strap. Naruto created a Shadow Clone to retrieve the bag. Itachi used a katon on the bag, destroying the clay. Deidara's face twisted with fury.

"Itachi you will die."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No shit moron. Everyone dies eventually but Itachi isn't going to die here today. That privilage belong to you guys," and he picked up Hidan's scythe throwing it at an immobilized Kakuzu slicing him into several peices to destroy all his hearts. Itachi had immobilized the money obsessed nuke-nin with the Tsukiyomi.

"Uchiha don't use that damnit. I don't need you to immobilze them and I know that thing is dangerous to your eyes. Besides that Hidan son of a bitch will just get off on it."

Itachi ignored him and used Tsukiyomi on both Deidara and Hidan at the same time.

Naruto cursed the stubborn Uchiha as Itachi cut off Deidara's head. The black haired shinobi collapsed unable to move after using the Mangekyo Sharingan the way he had. Itachi watched as a blurry Naruto summoned a toad and asked it to spit some acid for him. He them trapped Hidan in the acid using a modification of the Water Prison that didn't require he keep a hand in the acid.

Itachi passed out just as Hidan began to scream in agony, inhaling the acid, which began to eat away at him from both the inside and outside. Naruto watched dispassionately until Hidan was nothing but a mass of liquified flesh and bone, then he neutralized the acid and used the resulting disgusting liquid to fertalize a nearby tree.

Naruto walked over to where Itachi had collapsed, looked down at the Uchiha and sighed. He picked Itachi up, slung the unconscious Uchiha onto his back and went looking for a safe place to wait for him to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I know, extremely short and I apologize but I didn't want to rewrite the whole first chapter or put this at the begining of the second so it's a bit of an in betweener. Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Well this update took me a while didn't it?

**Sai:** Far too long in my opinion, now hurry up.

**T.W.:**Why are you so eager for me to get to the chapter?

**Sai:**The sooner you write each chapter the sooner I meet Itachi and the sooner I get molested by him.

**T.W.:**I'm guessing that you've healed.

**Sai:**Yes so hurry up!

**Gaara:**Don't pressure her.

**T.W.:**Gaara? What are you doing here?

**Gaara:** I was bored and Neji is on a mission.

**T.W.:**Ah that explains it. Well I'm gonna go ahead and get to the chapter as per Sai's request.

**Disclaimer:**Let's see this is an ItaSai pairing and those two haven't even met in the manga,yet anyway, obviously I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING:**MAJOR OOCness, I kinda think that deserves a warning personally.

_'thoughts'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi woke up to a blurred world. _'Damn, I over used the Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

"So you're awake?"

"Hn. Where are you Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up, "I'm five feet in front of you. You can't see me?," curiosity rang in his voice.

"No, I can't. I overused my Sharingan in the fight."

"I told you not to use Tsukiyomi on them. I didn't need you to hold them still. Why are you going blind?"

"It's a side effect of my impure Mangekyo Sharingan transformation."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"Because I aquired my Mangekyo Sharingan by killing my closest friend, rather than through mental training, it's an impure form of it. Everytime I use it my eyes are damaged."

Naruto walked forward and sat a foot away from Itachi, studying his eyes, "So you did kill your best friend. Why?"

Itachi blinked. He'd assumed that Naruto would automatically think he'd done it for more power. He never imagined that the blond would ask him why he'd done it.

"I discovered that Shisui had been spying for Orochimaru and confronted him about it. He attacked me and I killed him. Afterwards the Hokage made it seem like suicide," Itachi's voice was dull and monotonous, giving away no emotion but Naruto could read the pain of Shisui's betrayal and the guilt for killing his best friend behind Itachi's mask.

_'So it was self-defense.'_Naruto got up, "I have to gather some food and supplies. You'll be safe here for now so don't go anywhere. Before the Uchiha could reply, Naruto had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was crouched in a clearing gathering some herbs to heal Itachi's eyes. After discovering how Itachi had aquired the Mangekyo and seeing the Uchiha's pain at the past, Naruto's anger had evaporated and, being the softy he was, he couldn't help but feel compassion for the Itachi so he'd decided to heal the Uchiha's eyes.Naruto got up and headed back to the cave he'd left Itachi in.

Itachi grasped his kunai tighter as he heard someone approach.

"Oi Uchiha drop the kunai."

He relaxed at the sound of Naruto's voice, "Uzumaki, why would you leave a blind man, who's being hunted, alone?"

"First, you're a blind shinobi. I doubt anyone could take you out easily. Second, I sealed the cave so that no one but me could come in."

"Hn."

Itachi twitched as he heard Naruto start a fire and drop something into a pot of water.

"What are you doing Uzumaki?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about yet."

The Uchiha made a frustrated growl and settled back down to meditate.

Naruto waited for the herbs to boil and turn the water a dark brown. As soon as they did, he filled a cup half full with the liquid, then he focused to bring his demon traits to the surface, turning his eyes red. He took out a kunai and sliced into his wrist filling the cup the rest of the way with his blood. He allowed the cut to heal and went over to Itachi.

"Uchiha drink this," he pushed the cup into Itachi's hands.

The Uchiha sniffed the concoction, "It smells foul."

"It's for your eyes."

Itachi made to dump the cup's contents out, "I don't need any pathetic attempts to heal my eyes. The blindness is irreversible."

Naruto grabbed the cup and growled, "Either you drink it willingly Uchiha or I'll force it down your throat, but you will drink it."

"No."

Naruto grabbed Itachi's face, forced his mouth open, and poured a little of the potion in before closing Itachi's mouth and pinching his nose shut until he swallowed.

"You little-gah."

Naruto poured more in and forced Itachi to swallow it as well. This continued, with Itachi occasionally trying to stab Naruto, until all of the potion was gone and Itachi's pride was bleeding profusely. _'I can't believe that the boy who was the most idiotic ninja I've ever seen managed to subdue me enough to force that foul concoction down my throat.'_

"You're eyesight will be back by morning and you'll be able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan without it damaging your eyes."

Itachi aimed an Uchiha death glare in naruto's general direction. The blond chuckled, "Death glares don't work on me. Remember I was the most annoying teammate of Sasuke's. His glare could give you a run for your money."

"Uzumaki, no matter what herbs were in that disgusting drink, they won't heal my eyes much less keep the Mangekyo Sharingan from damaging them. I don't know where you get the idea that I'll see tomorrow."

"The herbs were just to hasten the main ingrediant."

"And just what was the main ingrediant?"

"Demon blood."

"...What?"

"Demon blood. It has healing properties."

"I was just forced to drink demon blood."

"Yup."

"I'm killing you as soon as we get to Konoha."

"You'll be eating those words tomorrow morning."

Itachi lay down to go to sleep, plotting how he was going to mock the blond irritation when he woke up blind in the morning.

Naruto sat outside the cave keeping watch. He knew that Itachi didn't believe the potion would work. Naruto knew that it would, he'd used it to heal people before. _'I wonder what Sasuke would think if he knew that his brother had been going blind. Heh, he'd probably celebrate and plot how to take advantage of the handicap.'_ Naruto looked up at the stars, "I hope you're okay you damn bastard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stared at the cave wall in stunned disbelief. His vision was crystal clear.

"I'll be damned."

"Told you so."

Itachi looked at Naruto, taking in all the the details he'd been unable to see before. The blond hair was much longer and held back in a high ponytail. The scrawny boy was now a sleekly muscled, graceful man. The grin showed a pair of fangs and stretched across an incredibly beautiful face. He had three facial piercings and six ear piercings that strangely enhanced his beauty. His dark blue shirt and black pants clung tightly to his body, showing off the powerful frame. Itachi was caught off guard by a strong feeling of attraction for the younger man.

Naruto waved a hand in front of Itachi's face, "Hey Itachi snap out of it. We need to get going."

Itachi shook himself out of his shock, nodded, gathered his belongings, and followed Naruto out of the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you go, I'm pretty sure that was longer than my last chapter.

**Sai:**Why is Itachi attracted to Naruto-kun?

**Gaara:**Yes isn't the uke in this fic supposed to be Sai?

**T.W.:** First of all, Naruto is now extreamly powerful and Itachi has always found power attractive, second it's just one sided ItaNaru for now, Naruto is completely ignorant of Itachi's temporary interest, third Itachi will realize that Naruto did and still does love his little brother and always will, he'll know that there is no room for anyone but Sasuke in Naruto's heart, loverwise anyway, and finally when he meets Sai, as the summery says, sparks will fly. Answer your questions?

**Gaara:**Hn.

**Sai:**I suppose but that means it's going to be a very long time til the first lemon of this fic doesn't it?

**T.W.:**Recall how long it took me to get to the lemon for the main pairing of Why Orange?

**Sai:**(pales)I can't wait that long. I'm going back to the Why Orange author notes.(leaves)

**T.W.:**Huh? No! Wait! Oh crud.

**Gaara:**Kyuubi's still in the Why Orange author notes isn't he?

**T.W.:**Uh-huh, I am soooo dead. Well let me know how you liked this chapter of ItaSai.And just so you know I'll be changing the title of this fic soon. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am! I know it's been a while for those on fanfiction, sorry bout that. I'll get right to the fic.  
**WARNING:** A man checking out and lusting after another man.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof.

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway to Konoha, they reached a small civilain village and Naruto suggested that they rest at an inn for a couple of days before continuing. Unfortunately for Itachi's sanity and self-control, all the inn had available was a single room with two twin beds. Naruto stuffed his pack under one of the beds and went around the room inspecting it and setting traps wherever he felt one to be necessary.

Itachi dropped his duffel bag on the other bed and watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Each time the blond crouched or bent over to adjust a trap Itachi nearly groaned. The Uzumaki finished setting the traps and looked over at Itachi, niticing his slight tense posture and Naruto, being the extremely naive person he could occasionally be, assumed that Itachi was stiff from the journey and made a suggestion that had the older man mentally praying for deliverance, "Hey it's been a long day and they've supposedly got a great onsen here so lets go for a soak."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi was certain the gods were mocking him as he eyed the incredibly gorgeous torment soaking next to him. Occasionally Naruto would rise to his knees and stretch, rivulets of water running down the tanned, toned expanse of his chest. Had Itachi not been an Uchiha he would have passed out with a nosebleed long ago.

Naruto sighed, "Ah! This is a nice onsen. I haven't been in one this nice for a while."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that sannin you trained under rather infamous for his peeping into women's onsens?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah but he tends to stick to the cheaper ones because they have less security."

"It's a miracle that his perversion didn't rub off on you."

"According to Sakura-chan I'm enough of a pervert on my own that there wasn't much to rub off."

"_You_ a pervert?"

Naruto gave Itachi a speaking look, "Three words, Orioke no Jutsu."

The sharingan master couldn't help it, he chuckled. Naruto gaped at him, "My gods could it be that the impassive Uchiha Itachi actually laughed?!"

"Kisame's reaction when you performed that jutsu after we cornered you was rather funny."

Naruto laughed outright, "I didn't expect him to pass out with a nosebleed; I just thought it might surprise you two enough that I'd be able to get away."  
Itachi shook his head at the memory, "So when was the last time you were at an onsen like this one?"

Naruto's face clouded, "It was the first mission with Sai and Yamato-taichou, when we tried to bring Sasuke back. Yamato treated us to a resort's onsen."

Itachi studied Naruto's slightly pained expression, "Why do you try so hard?"

"Wha?"

"Why do you try so hard to bring Sasuke back? You would have been better off if you had left him to his fate."

Naruto tensed and opened his mouth to slice at Itachi with a vicious tongue but then, he leaned back and closed his eyes accepting the truth in Itachi's words.

"I know but I couldn't do that. I couldn't take losing him completely."

"Why?"

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes, his own seeming to glow intensely, "Because I love him."

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily as he read the honesty in the blue eyes. _'Damn.'_ Now Itachi knew that he had no chance with Naruto whatsoever. The love he saw in those oceanic eyes was too profound. Itachi looked away from Naruto's eyes and leaned back thinking of a pair of eyes that had once held that kind of love for _him_.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Does it bother you that I love Sasuke?"

"No it bothers me that my brother is too blined by hated and rage to see the gift that's right in front of him."

Naruto blinked, "He probably thinks I'm dead. I haven't seen him since our last fight."

Itachi had heard about that fight, mainly because Pain had been angry that someone had almost killed the Kyuubi vessel. Apparently Naruto had managed to knock Sasuke unconscious and had been carrying him back to KOnoha on his back while Naruto's teammates had guarded the rear. They'd reached the Valley of the End when Sasuke had woken up. Itachi didn't know the details of the fight but he'd heard that Naruto's heart had stopped momentarily before the pink haired kunoichi had stopped the critical bleeding. Naruto's voice caught Itachi's attention again, "That was the second fight we'd had at the Valley of the End."

"The second?"

"Mmhmm, the first was when he left. He could have killed me then but...he didn't, I still don't know why."

Itachi studied Naruto's expression. It spoke of confusion, pain, and hope. Naruto shook his head, "Ah, it doesn't matter right now. Right now what's most important is keeping your ass intact."

The blond stood up and got out of the onsen looking over his shoulder at Itachi, "Coming?"

The Uchiha tore his gaze away from Naruto's exceptionally sexy body and hauled his own out of the onsen, "Hn."

On the way back to the room, Itachi was struck by a twinge of jealousy that his idiot baby brother had the love of someone like Naruto, someone so warm and compassionate. He found himself wishing he was in his brother's shoes for once in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know it's short and hardly worth the wait but I like the short chapters for this one. I hope you enjoyed it in all it's shortness. Please review?


End file.
